Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic components, and relates in particular to an electronic component that includes an inner conductor formed between insulator layers forming a multilayer body and an outer electrode formed on a side surface of the multilayer body, for example.
Description of the Related Art
Examples of electronic components having a multilayer structure include, for example, a chip type CR composite array. FIG. 17 is a perspective view illustrating an example of an existing chip type CR composite array, and FIG. 18 is an exploded perspective view of an element assembly used in the chip type CR composite array. A chip type CR composite array 1 includes an element assembly 2 having a multilayer structure. The element assembly 2 is formed by stacking a plurality of insulator layers 3. An inner ground electrode 4 and four resistive bands 5 are formed so as to sandwich one of the insulator layers 3 at an intermediate portion of the stacked insulator layers 3. The inner ground electrode is formed across substantially the entire surface of the insulator layer 3 and is extended to the end surfaces, which are opposite to each other, of the element assembly 2. In addition, the four resistive bands 5 are formed in parallel to one another so as to extend between the two side surfaces, which are opposite to each other, of the element assembly 2.
Outer ground electrodes 6 are formed on the end surfaces, which are opposite to each other, of the element assembly 2 so as to be connected to the inner ground electrode 4. In addition, outer terminal electrodes 7 are formed on the side surfaces, which are opposite to each other, of the element assembly 2 so as to be connected to the resistive bands 5. The outer ground electrodes 6 are each formed so as to extend from the end surface onto the two principal surfaces located at the two sides of the end surface of the element assembly 2. In a similar manner, the outer terminal electrodes 7 are each formed so as to extend from the side surface onto the two principal surfaces located at the two sides of the side surface of the element assembly 2. The outer ground electrodes 6 and the outer terminal electrodes 7 are formed to be substantially equal in size, and four outer terminal electrodes 7 are formed at equal intervals on each side surface of the element assembly 2.
As illustrated in FIG. 19, in this chip type CR composite array 1, resistors R1, R2, R3, and R4 are formed through the respective resistive bands 5 between the outer terminal electrodes 7 formed on the side surfaces of the element assembly 2. In addition, electrostatic capacities C1, C2, C3, and C4 are formed between the respective resistive bands 5 and the inner ground electrode 4. Through this, four CR elements are formed within the chip type CR composite array 1 (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-67507